Don't Hate me
thumb|282px Ich bin Back Leutz und das ist mein Comeback! Ich schreibe hier über Finchel, Klaine und Brittana. Und es wird ums Schluss machen, ums wieder zu einandert finden oder ums Zusammen kommen. eure SkyLady Status: Agebrochen ' Kapitel: Missverständnisse ' Prov. Kurt "Dad!" rief ich als ich auf der Automatischen Schiebetür raus kam."Kurt da bist du ja." sagte er noch und dann redete ich darauf los."Dad es war fantatisch London war so... super. Danke für das Geniale Reise. Und die Briten sind so Höfflich viel besser als so Mancher Amerikaner, wenn du mich fragst. Und ich habe dir ein Geschenk mit gebracht dir und Finn und Blaine. Wo ist sind die überhaupt?" fragte ich. Und nun sah mein Dad zu boden auf seine Füße." Was ist los?" harkte ich nach. Dad schaute noch eine Augenblicke länger zu Boden und sprach dann."Blaine und Finn sind in New York um Rachel und Finn wieder zusammen kommen zu lassen." sagte er kleinlaut. Die Worte drangen langsam zu mr und meine Hochstimmung vom Flug hier her war wie Weg geblasen. Und machte der Wut in mir Platz." Die beiden hatten doch warten können! Wieso muss sich alles immer nur um Rachel drehen was hat dieses Brünnete Biest nur an sich das alle sich um sie scharen."zischte ich."Beruhig dich, bitte wieder Blaine und Finn tragen keine Schuld ich habe sie nach New York geschickt damit die beiden das klären." sagte Burt bewichtigend. Was aber nichts daran änderte das ich immer wütend war dieses Brünette Biest bekam immer die Glanz Momente und ich nicht. Sie steht immer im Mittelpunkt und sie denkt wahrscheinlich wirklich das sich die Welt nur um sie dreht. Das zeigt sich gerade jetzt genau. Ich verstehe ja noch das Finn zu ihr ist,aber mein Freund? Mein Blaine. Das ging zu weit. Ich ließ ein beleidigtes "tzz" verlauten und drehte mich auf den Absatz wieder um. "Kurt wo willst du hin?" fragte Burt. Ich drehte mich zur hälfte um und sagte."Ich fliege nach New York um mir meinen Freund zurück zu holen was sonst." Und ging weiter zum richtigen Cate während mein Vater etwas verdattert stehen ließ. Prov. Rachel Ich saß auf der Couch von Liz meiner guten Freundin. Seit ich in New York lebe hat sich viel verändert auch die Beziehung zu anderen aus dem führen Glee Club. Erst bin ich von Zuhause weg um den New Yorker Brodway Traum zu träumen und gehe auf die NYDA,aber ich brach es im letzten Jahr für eine großen Job ab. Der sich als Betrug heraus stellt. Und ich kann nicht mehr zurück nach Lima da würde ich unter gehen."Guckst du immer noch so? Mädel,wenn du noch weiter so guckst muss ich dich raus werfen. Das vermiest einen ja die Stimmung ich kann ja verstehen, dass dir nicht gut geht und so weiter. Aber ist kein Grund so in der gegend zu gucken." sagte Liz leicht auf gebracht. Aber wer sie nicht kennt würde sie als nicht grad Taktvoll ein stupfen, stimmt aber nicht. Sie sagt die Dinge nur eben auf ihre weise, was ich gerade gemeint hat war:"Hör auf dem allem nach zu tauern. Das ist nicht gut für dich. Also lass es das zieht mich mit runter und das brauch keiner von uns."*übersetzt bei Rachel Berry. " Hast ja recht,aber ich kann nicht verstehen wieso ich so verdammt naiv sein könnte. Und zurück zu Finn oder Lima will ich nicht. Das hier will New York...Brodway,aber es will nicht klappen." sagte ich traurig. " Das hatte jedem passieren können auch mir und das du Talent hast stimmt ja auch. Aber du solltest dir nichts weiter an tuen was dich am ende nur noch mehr Kaputt macht." sagte sie. Danach klingelte es erst einmal, dann ein zweitesmal und dann ein drittesmal. Liz stand auf und ging schließlich murrisch zur Tür. Prov. Santana Ich stand vor der Tür und klingelte, ein ,zwei -dreimal und endlich hörte ich schritte und eine echt hübsche junge Frau öffente mir die Tür. "Kann ich rein kommen?" fragte ich zögert. " Okay." kam es knapp als antwort und sie ging nach hinten um mich so herein zu lassen. Ich sah mich erstmal um ein kleiner Flur dann gingen jeweils auf der linken wie auf der rechten Seite des Flures drei Zimmertüren ab. Ich zog mir meine Jacke aus und hielt sie unschlüssig in meinen Armen. "Na, willst du dort stehen bleiben und anwachsen oder endlich die Tür zu machen und mit kommen?"fragte die junge Frau. Ich drehte mich um und schloss dir Tür dann ging ihr nach. Im Wohnzimmer an gekommen endeckte ich eine zweite Frau. Diese schien wie gebahnt auf den Fenseher vor ihr zu starren. Sie war dünn schon fast marger,aber doch wunderschön. Ihre Haare waren Blond und leicht gelockt,aber ihr Gesicht könnte ich nicht sehen. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und warte darauf das die junge Frau von der Tür wieder kam."So. Jetzt erzähle mir mal warum bist du hier?" fragte diese direkt. Ich schaute auf diese Frage etwas perlex und wandte mich kurz ab. " Ich suche jemanden." gab ich knapp als Antwort."Oh. super du suchst jemanden. Und warum klingelst du dann an meiner Tür?"fragte diese weiter. Jetzt schaute ich sie an und ich musste wieder meine aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken, es gelang mir." Weil, es wichtig ist, weil ich diese Person liebe und sie mein ein und alles ist. Und man hat mir gesagt das ich bei dir klingeln sollte,weil du ihr alle Leute kennst und meinen besser weiter helfen kannst als jede Polizei." sagte ich schluckte ein mal damit nicht doch noch die tränen einen Weg fanden wieder über mein Gesicht zu laufen."Ah, so,so." sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben der Couch nieder und sprach dann weiter." Mädchen wie heißt du?" fragte sie lächelnd." Santana Lopez." antworte ich knapp. "Santana, ich bin ... ach das ist egal. Nenn mich einfach wie du willst. Das neben dir ist Tina meine Tochter." sagte diese weiter. Und dann verstand ich ihre Worte...ihre Tochter? Wie alt war diese scheinbar jung aussehende Frau. Ihre Tochter war nicht älter als und das ließ meine Augen groß werden. Ich fing an diese Frau neben mir auf den Sessel zu mustern nach spuren des ihren tatsächlichen alters zu suchen,aber ich fand keine und da sah ich das grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht was mir verierrt das alles nur ein Scherz war. " Nein , das ist nicht meine Tochter,aber sie heißt wirklich Tina und ist meine Mittbewohnerin. Und ja ich werde dir helfen deine geliebte Person wieder zu finden,aber eins sage ich dir das hier ist New York und wer hier nicht gefunden werden will der wird es auch nicht." sagte sie wieder tot ernst. Prov. Finn "Blaine wir finden das hier nie! Vergiss es!"sagte ich genervt."Finn wir müssen sonst bringt mich Kurt um. Also meker nicht,sondern such weiter." sagte Blaine eben so genervt wie ich. Wir standen im gefühlten 100 Laden in Los Angels und suchten die Lederjacke von Kurt. Wobei ich mich warum ich mich habe damit rein ziehen lassen. Flashback Anfang.... Ich ging in Richtung meines Zimmers und überlegte gerade was ich für den Glee Club als Wochenaufgabe machen sollte als es an der Tür klingelte und ich hinter dem Spion einen ziemlich auf gelösten Blaine gesehen hatte. Erst dachte ich er und Blaine hatten Schluss gemacht oder schlimmer. Ich machte kurzer Hand die Tür auf und bat hin herein. Ich bugsierte ihn in Richtung meiner kleinen Wohnzimmers und er setzte sich in meinen Sessel,aber ich dachte mir für diese Situadion wird es schon gehen."Was ist passiert wieso bist du hier?" fragte ich. Erst schwieg er und sagte nichts. Ich ließ ihm die Zeit die er brauchte um es zu sagen."Naja, Kurt ist ja noch bis Mittwoch Nachmittag in London da habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen mal richtig auf zu räumen und so weiter. Als ich dabei war die paar Klamotten von Kurt zu waschen. Und auch seine heiß geliebte Lederjacke und da ist es passiert. Als ich sie wieder aus dem Maschine holte habe ich gesehen das sie eingelaufen war und die von Kurt muhsam aufgekelbten Nienten alle abgewaschen worden. Und du weißt ja wenn Kurt das mitbekommt dann... bringt er mich um du weißt wie heilig im seine Klamotten sind deswegen wollte ich dich Fragen ob du mir helfen könntest." sagte auf einmal in die Stille hinein. Ich wusste nicht ob ich lachen, schrieren oder doch besser einfach schweigen sollte. Ich entschied mich für schweigen und überlegte fieberhaft wie ich Blaine helfen könnte."Hast du schon einen Plan?"fragte ich Blaine äußerlich ruhig. Innerlich hatte ich schiss gleich in gelächter und dann nach in einen Wut anfall und dann zu guter letzt einfach Panik zu schieben das ich es vor Kurt wusste was mit seiner heiß geliebten Lederjacke passiert war. Flashback Ende..... Die Kurzfassung ist das wir beide uns endschieden hatte die Lederjacke erst in Lima zu suchen, aber natürlich keine fanden die anähert so aus sah wie die eingelaufene von Kurt. Als suchten wir im Netz und fanden sie nach einen Tag suchen dann endlich auch,aber das doofe war lieferbar was sie nicht mehr und so kamen wir beide wohl mehr aus verzweiflung als aus verstand zu dem Entschluss Blaines Burder um Geld für einen Flug zu nach L.A. zu fragen und Burt wie auch meiner Mutter eine Lüge auf zu Tischen. Sie dachten ich wäre in New York mit Blaine wegen Rachel um sie zurück zu gewinnen. sie glaubten uns und so könnten ir ohne in den vermeidlichen Flug nach New York steigen. In L.A an kommen suchten wir jetzt schon gut zwei Tage nach diesem Laden wo es diese Lederjacke mit Nieten darauf geben soll. "Habe sie gefunden,endlich!" schrie Blaine ein Paar Meter neben mir. Ich seufzte und war froh das wir es endlich geschafft hatten und ging zu Blaine. Prov. Brittany Ich warte nur einige Sekunden dann machte mir eine junge Frau die Tür auf." Wer bist du? Und was willst du hier?" fragte sie mich etwas murrisch. Ich wandte den Blick kurz ab und einmal tief ein und aus zu atmen und wandte meinen blick danach wieder ihr zu. " Ich bin Brittany Pierce und bin hier wegen deiner Mitbewohnerin Rachel Berry." ratterte ich herunter. Die junge Frau musterte mich kurz und drehte sich dann halb um."Rachel, hier ist eine gewisse Brittany Pierce sie will mit dir reden." sagte sie zu Rachel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später saß ich neben einer ziemlich erstaunten Rachel in einer kleinen Wohnung. "Was willst du Brittany?" fragte sie erstaunt." Ich brauche deine Hilfe." antworte ich knapp auf die Frage von Rachel."Wozu brauchst du meine Hilfe?" fragte sie noch etwas erstaunter. Ich wandte den Blick auf den Boden und anwortete nicht gleich auf ihre Frage."Ich glaube Santana will mich finden. Und ich kann ihr,aber nicht unter die Augen treten sie hat mir zu sehr weh getan. Hilf mir bitte du bist meine letzte Chance!" felhnte ich jetzt. Auch Rachel sagte nicht gleich wieder etwas. Als ich die Stille gerade unterbrechen wollte kam sie mir zuvor."Okay, okay,aber wieso gerade ich?" hakte sie nach.Ich Atmte tief durch und sah sie endlich wieder an. "Du bist die Einzige die nichts sagen wird, neben Kurt oder Artie. Und ich vertraue dir." flüsterte ich Rachel sagte nichts sie ließ mir die Zeit die ich brauchte um wieder neuen Mut zu fassen um über das zu reden was passiert war." Du weißt doch noch was auf dem Abschluss Ball von mir und den anderen Restlichen Glee Club mitgllieder von der ersten Genartion?" fragte ich. Sie schien zu überlegen,aber nickte dann kurz."Gut,aber du weißt nicht das Santana aufgetraut war als ich gerade mit Sam getanzt hatte und sie eine riesen Szene von Zaun berochen hatte. Sie hatte mich als Schlampe und dergleichen Bezeichent. Sie war wütend das ich nicht auf sie gewartet habe wie ein Mauerblümchen." sagte ich bitter. "Oh man." war der einzige Kommentar von Rachel gewesen. Dann verfielen wir wieder in Schweigen keiner von uns wollte sie wirklich durch berechen und wieder anfangen wo wir auf gehört. Nachdem wir beide eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten. Durchbrach dann doch Rachel wieder die Stille."Wie soll ich dir genau helfen?" Ich schaute diesmal zum Fenster und dann blickte ich in die braunen Augen von Rachel und sagte."Du musst mir helfen mein Aussehen so zu verändern das mich selbst Santana nicht mehr wieder Erkennt und dann muss ich hier Weg.Ich habe Geld gespart und kann damit einen Flug nach L.A. oder San Fransisco bezahlen." "Das ist verrückt Brittany. Du kannst doch nicht einfach Weg."sagte sie. " Doch ich muss, ich kann nicht mehr. Santana Stalk mich regelrecht seit dem Abschluss Ball. Ich will endlich wieder frei Leben deswegen muss ich Weg." sagte ich traurig. Rachel nahm mich überraschend in den Arm." Ich helfe dir okay,aber ich habe eine bitte.Nimm mich mit." sagte sie leise. Prov. Kurt Ich war Stockwütend und wollte den beiden am besten sofort nach Ankunft in New York den Hals umdrehen. Zum Glück gekam ich schnell einen Last Minute Flug angeboten und könnte mit dem Nächsten Flieger nach New York fliegen, dass würde mich zwar ein ganzes Monats gehalt kosten,aber ich wollte ach New York und mich nach einer Wohnung um sehen. Und hatte deswegen Geld gespart was glatt für zwei Flüge nach New York reichen würde .Und so saß ich nur gut 3 Stunden später im Flieger nach New York. "Wenn ich die beiden erwische..." sagte ich leise drohend zu mir selbst. Der Flug verging zäher als gedacht,aber ein gutes hatte es ich hatte genug Zeit meine Wut köcheln zu lassen und mir passende Worte für Rachel, Blaine und Finn zurecht zu legen. Als ich dann endlich in New York landerte war ich noch wütender als zuvor. Daher das ich keine Lust hatte von irgendwem aufgehalten zu werden schlachte ich auch mein Handy nicht wieder und lies es einfach aus. Denn ich könnte mir schon denken wer dort versuchte mich zu erreichen. Aber das könnte er lange versuchen mich würde er jetzt nicht erreichen ich war zu wütend. Ich stampfte regelrecht aus dem Flughafen und rief mich Ziel sicher ein Taxi. Der Taxifahrer packte Wortlos mein Gepäck und steckte es in den Kofferraum. Derweil setzte mich ins Taxi und warte das sich der taxifahrer wieder ins Auto setzte. Was kürzer Zeit später auch passierte gerade wollte ich ihm die Adresse von Rachels Arpatemnt Wohung geben als ich etwas kühles an meiner Schläfe bemerkte."Was-"setzte ich an,aber ich würde zugleich unterbrochen. " Halt's Maul, Kleiner. Und versuche erst gar nicht zu flüchten sonst wirst du durch löchert wie ein Schweizer Käse." sagte er der die Waffe zu halten schien. Ich sagte kein Wort mehr und drehte mich in Fahrtrichtung." Wenn ich das hier überlebe dann seit ihr dran Rachel, Blaine und Finn. Dann seit ihr so was von Tot." dachte ich bei mir während sich das Auto in bewegung setzte. 2. Kapitel: Einfach alles auf Anfang! 'Prov. Rachel ' Ich hatte es wirklich ausgesprochen diese eine Bitte. Brittanys Augen weiten sich währenddessen und ihr Gesicht zeugte von Überaschung. Ich senkte meinen Blick und erzählte nach einigem zörgern, was mir passiert war und das ich hier in New York meiner "Traumstadt" nur noch unglücklich war und weg wollte. Zur meiner Überraschung verstand sie es und fragte darauf."Hast Geld für einen Flug?" Nickte stumm und ging in Richtung meines Zimmers, hockte mich neben mein Bett und zog von darunter meine kleine Kiste hervor und machte sie auf."Wie viel ist das?" fragte Brittany weiter. " 2.947$ " kam es von mir wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Gut, das wird mit einem Geld schon reichen." flüstere sie nur noch. Ich wollte gerade fragen wie viel sie hatte als sie mir mit der Antwort zuvor kam." 10.001$ ich habe es gespart oder eher meine Eltern für meine Bildung, aber darauf wurde nichts und ich habe es mir einfach genommen. Alles was da war und bin los." sagte sie knapp. Ich sagte nichts darauf und stand mit der kleinen Kiste in der Hand auf, um sie aufs Bett zu legen. Dann ging ich in Richtung Kleiderschrank und fing an zusammen mit Brittany meine wenigen Klamotten in einen Koffer und zwei Taschen zu verstauhen. Nach drei Stunden waren wir Fertig und konnten Quassie gehen. "Du willst wirklich Weg?" fragte Liz mich und sah mich mit einem verdammt traurigen Gesicht an,"Einfach so? Ich versteh das nicht!" jetzt liefen ihr doch die Tränen und mir leider auch. Sie war eine gute Freundin geworden in all der Zeit hier und vergessen würde ich sie nie."Ja, ich muss, ich kann nicht mehr. Und das hier ist mein Ticket raus aus dieser Stadt rein in ein neues Leben weit Weg von hier." sagte ich tapfer und wischte erst Liz und dann mir die Tränen vom Geischt. Und ging zu Brittany an die Tür, die schon ungeduldig wartete. Ein letztes Mal Umarmte ich Liz und schloss dann für eine ungewissese Zeit die Tür zu dieser Wohnung. Unten an kommen nahmen wir und ein Taxi in Richtung Flughafen und in Richtung L.A. . Dort ankommen sahen wir zu unsere Überaschung Kurt in ein anderes Taxi einsteigen. Erst als in Taxi saß sah ich, dass er in Gefahr war, den Kurt würde eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten, aber bevor Brittany oder ich etwas tun konnten fuhr das Taxi auch schon los in Richtung der Stadt auf der ich unbedingt bis vor ein paar Minuten einfach nur weg wollte. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+16 bis + 18